


爱是喜悦

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	爱是喜悦

边白熙的降生是一场意外。

要怨她的猫咪阿爸。猫咪阿爸想要个男孩子，又酷又帅纯血铁Alpha那种，可以在万圣节舞会扮成雷神托尔，或者鹰眼也好。总之，他真的受够了家里另外三个人穿着美少女战士的衣服大喊“代表月亮惩罚你！”

真的，你能想象吗？金刚芭比型的蔓越莓小面包边伯贤边式男子，扎双马尾穿水手服领着一对双胞胎姐妹雄赳赳气昂昂去了朋友家的万圣节派对。牛奶巧克力金式男子坐在车里，一身美队战服，觉得自己应该在车底。

“我真的好想喊一声‘Avengers Assemble’。”

金钟大跟朋友大吐苦水，顺便打了个酒嗝。

“嗝……我受够了！我要离家出走！”

“好好好，我打电话跟伯贤说一声你再走啊。”

“不行！”金钟大一把拽住朋友，树袋熊似的挂在人身上，“不许告诉边伯贤！”

“……那我跟双胞胎爸爸说总可以吧？”

“嗝……你去吧……对了……嗝……让他慢点开，天黑，嗝，视野不好。”

“……”

这家伙——等等，刚才是被喂了一把狗粮？！

还是单身的朋友满头黑线，有点儿想加入情侣去死去死团。

 

半小时后，门铃叮咚叮咚，朋友如获大赦，开了门把金钟大塞给边伯贤再迅速关门。边伯贤手忙脚乱抱住他的猫咪，抽了抽鼻子，唔，这是喝了多少……

门又突然打开了，朋友把金钟大的挎包扔给边伯贤，没好气说，不许再来我家喝酒——最起码这周别来，老子不要吃狗粮了！边伯贤讪讪一笑，谢过猫咪的朋友便扶着人坐电梯下到停车场。

猫咪挂在他身上哼哼唧唧，他凑近去听，猫咪猛地推开他，瞪着红通通的猫眼睛，喊，老子要生Alpha！边伯贤！老子要跟你生个Alpha出来！纯血！铁A！

……太刺激了吧。

“回家生，好不，我们回家生。”

猫咪不屑地撇嘴，“边伯贤你阳痿。”

“……”

人在家中坐，锅从天上来，三十好几的纯血Alpha被扣上阳痿的帽子，这还能忍？忍不了！

边伯贤拦腰搂住闹脾气的小猫咪，贴着猫咪敏感极的耳朵，低声道：“Chennie说的，可不能反悔。”

等真的回家了躺床上了，猫咪已然睡过去，边伯贤要给他换睡衣都不愿，搡开Alpha，叽叽咕咕说，流氓，莫挨老子。

……

三十好几的纯血Alpha觉得自己脾气是越来越好了，搁从前——算了，搁什么时候他都没办法对他的Omega强势。

Chennie乖巧如幼猫，他哪里舍得啊……

边伯贤吭哧吭哧废了好大劲才给他的Omega换好睡衣，天本来就热，虽然开着空调，硬是出了一身的汗。

就这样还生Alpha呢，不生气都不错了。

不过……不过真要生的话，心里并不是很愿意的。几年前生双胞胎就已经让Chennie吃了很多苦头，熬过艰难的十个月，熬过提心吊胆的剖腹手术，再熬过谨慎小心的产后保养，这两年在两家父母和边伯贤的精心照料下，Chennie的身体素质好容易恢复到年轻时，如今又要经历那些煎熬，边伯贤实在是不舍得的。

就当是小猫喝多说得胡话吧，自己也就当不知道，明天天亮后绝口不提，嗯！就这么愉快地决定了！

悄悄关上卧室门，边伯贤想去看看双胞胎姐妹，然而Milky和Toasty已然手牵手站在他身后。

“阿爸睡着了？”

“嗯，”边伯贤牵起双胞胎姐妹的小手，“我们也去睡吧。”

“爸比不和阿爸一起睡觉？”

想是想，但是……但是喝多的小猫睡相不老实，蹬腿踢被子的，之前就把边伯贤从床上踹下去过，摔得他屁股好疼的。

“阿爸需要好好休息，爸比不能打扰他。”边伯贤解释道。

面前和边伯贤同款的两双下垂眼滴溜溜转了一圈，又对视一眼，姐妹俩促狭地说：“爸比是害怕又被踹下床吗？”

“……立刻，go 睡觉。”

姐妹俩嘻嘻哈哈跑回自己的卧房，剩边伯贤在后面无语凝噎。

真是，这俩小鬼头，都不知道像谁。

 

照例给孩子们讲了睡前故事，合上绘本后，边伯贤想了想问：“如果，如果家里再多一个宝宝，Milky和Toasty愿意吗？”

姐妹俩蹙着和金钟大同款的八字眉，反问道：“阿爸不就是爸比的宝宝——吼！爸比不爱阿爸了！爸比在外面有喜欢的人了！”

“……”

边伯贤气得要吐血，额角都直抽抽，想教训两个小丫头都是从哪儿学来的这种话，转眼就看到两个女儿捂着嘴笑得好像筛糠。行吧，边金家的孩子不是用来玩儿的，是来玩儿他的。

“又耍我是不？”

“略——”

“……真的，不开玩笑，”边伯贤换了个姿势，掌根杵着太阳穴，又替孩子们盖好空调毯，“你们阿爸想再要一个孩子，但是生宝宝很辛苦，我不舍得。”

姐妹俩又撅着和金钟大同款的猫咪嘴，问：“为什么阿爸还想再要？有我们和爸比不够（他烦的）吗？”

边伯贤抓了抓脸，“可能阿爸觉得家里人多热闹吧。”

“诶——阿爸竟然喜欢热闹呢，”双胞胎姐妹睁圆了下垂眼，互看一眼，嘟哝道：“阿爸不是总说我们很吵吗……”

两个女儿的话点醒了边伯贤。倒也是，他的Chennie虽然也有吵闹的时候，但在家里总是静悄悄的，真就像只猫，走路都没声音，便自然不喜欢他和两个女儿的吵闹，有时候被吵得烦了，Chennie气鼓鼓喊，边伯贤你再不安静我就离家出走！他笑嘻嘻去哄，哄着哄着哄到床上，扣紧Chennie一把小细腰一下下往里顶，气喘吁吁问，还走不走？Chennie在他身下哭唧唧求饶，用带着鼻音的撒娇语调求他轻点，委屈巴巴说不走了，见身下人如此乖巧可爱，边伯贤脑袋里的弦啪地断了，把人搞得第二天都下不来床。Chennie又闹脾气，又要离家出走。边伯贤没辙了，心说自己真是遇上一个小祖宗，惹不起的那种。

 

扯远了，说回现在。

转天清早，金钟大醒了就抱着被子滚来滚去，跟边伯贤撒娇说不想工作不想赶通告。Alpha还在衣帽间替两个女儿梳头发，便扯着嗓子喊回去，不许撒娇，经纪人已经开车过来了，快点起！半晌，没等来回应，边伯贤也没耐心等了，又扯着嗓子喊，我送孩子们下楼，你快起床！

待看着孩子们坐上校车再返回家里，金钟大仍缩在被窝中，只露出一双猫眼睛，冲边伯贤眨巴眨巴。啪，一巴掌扇在Omega的屁股上，Alpha勾起嘴角坏笑，说，Chennie知道等我叫起床的后果。闻言，猫眼睛都瞪圆了，金钟大连滚带爬跑进浴室，又咣地合上门，嚷嚷道，边伯贤你不许进来啊！我还要工作！Alpha无奈地笑了笑，去了厨房开始今日份的家庭煮夫工作。

有了双胞胎以后，两人默契地减少了工作量，并且岔开通告时间，一个去工作的话一个就要在家照顾孩子们，还约定每月必须空出几天好带孩子们出门郊游。虽然一开始有些辛苦，甚至割舍了一些珍贵的工作机会，爸爸妈妈也劝他们若是很忙就把双胞胎交给两家父母。边伯贤和金钟大面对面深谈了一次，最后，还是决定要亲自带孩子们——

幼年时期是人类性格养成最关键的时期，也是最需要他们陪伴的时期，如果扔给父母不管或者只扔给他们其中一个，那未免太不负责任，亦失去了决定组成家庭的初心。

想想那段既要照顾孩子又要兼顾工作的麻烦日子，边伯贤自己都诧异他和他的Chennie是如何熬过来。

“今天吃什么？”

金钟大从后面抱住边伯贤，额头抵着对方宽阔肩膀，说话声带着没睡醒的语调。

“蛋包饭。”

“大早上就吃蛋包饭？”

“中午的——”边伯贤转过身啄了口金钟大的脑门，“早上吃麦片粥和水果面包。”

唔嘤——猫咪在他身后蹭来蹭去，不满极了。

“边伯贤你虐待我！”

“……你昨晚喝那么多早上只能吃清淡的。”

啊呀，说漏嘴了！

边伯贤紧张查看金钟大脸色，生怕猫咪想起昨晚的醉话，然而金钟大似乎还沉浸在对早餐过于简单的不满中，不情不愿坐去餐桌边拿勺子在碗里搅来搅去。他松了口气，捧着自己的早餐坐去猫咪对面。

“……just好好吃饭。”

金钟大撇了撇嘴，低低“哦”了一声。半晌，拿起手机噼噼啪啪摁了一会儿，消息提示音响起时，高兴地眉毛都飞起来。

“又找经纪人给你带汉堡是吧？”边伯贤揶揄道。

金钟大一愣，旋即梗着脖子跟他的Alpha理直气壮反驳，“谁让你虐待我！”

这猫……越来越嚣张了！

边伯贤很多时候觉得自己不止养了一对双胞胎——还养了一个爱撒娇爱耍脾气的大祖宗，想治治这祖宗吧舍不得，不治吧却越来越蹬鼻子上脸。

就拿这月初过儿童节来说，边伯贤特地给双胞胎姐妹订了两层十二寸的冰淇淋蛋糕，孩子们还小，不可以吃太多甜食，末了剩了大半个放在冰箱，趁他不在家的时候，他那只猫一下午就吃完了，等他发现，猫咪理直气壮说浪费食物要遭天谴。

边伯贤我这可是对得起你花出去的世宗大王！金钟大特别义正言辞。Alpha嘴角抽抽两下，说，Chennie你先擦干净嘴再来跟我说话。猫咪悄悄做了个鬼脸，擦干净嘴巴借口已经答应陪孩子们睡觉打算溜之大吉。Alpha一下就揪住猫咪的后衣领把人提溜回来，板着脸教育，话还没说完你走什么走？你好歹留一口啊，全都吃了，嗯？不怕高血糖高血脂吗？他的猫咪抓了抓脸，轻飘飘吐出俩字：不怕，又说上回体检自己特别健康，完了开始一番诡辩，说，不想让我吃就不要买双层的蛋糕啊，买就买吧，还买十二寸的，说到底还是阿贤不好。

……怎又成他的不是了？边伯贤觉得自己脑梗要犯了，猫咪主动过来挂在他身上叽叽咕咕撒娇，弯着一双猫眼睛，笑嘻嘻说，蛋糕可好吃了，我可喜欢了，谢谢伯贤儿，伯贤儿世界一番纯血铁A！

猫咪撒娇最为致命，世界一番的纯血铁A轻易就被哄得五迷三道，态度也软下来，狠狠掐了一把Omega软乎乎的脸蛋，说，以后不许再吃这么多了。Omega重重点头，嗯！以后给伯贤儿剩一勺子。

哦——嗯？金钟大你给我回来！

然而Omega已经钻进双胞胎的卧室，见Alpha气冲冲进来要教训自己，手指抵在嘴边，嘘——小点儿声，别吵着孩子们，出去记得把门带上，晚安，明早见，啵啵。

……哦，啵啵。

你说说你说说，这是不是养了三个祖宗。

想起上回的蛋糕事件，纯血铁A边式觉得有必要找回身为家主的尊严，双手环抱。板起脸，硬邦邦说：“Chennie你要是不想我们在床上解决早餐问题就立刻打电话告诉经纪人不用带汉堡给你。”

金钟大轻飘飘看了眼边伯贤，又轻飘飘回：“但是孕前需要补充足够营养。”

“唔……倒也是——啥？？？你刚才说啥？！”边伯贤吓得方言都蹦出来。

“我说，孕前要补充足够营养。”

“不是……那什么……你……你没忘啊？”

猫眼睛无辜地眨巴两下，“没有。”

“怎突然想起要……”边伯贤紧张地搓着衣摆，“我们不是已经有双胞胎了吗。”

想说自己真的很想喊一声“Avengers Assemble”，可脸皮薄如金钟大，哪里好意思讲明白啊，指不定要被这家伙嘲笑多久，万一再被哄得跟他们一起穿水手服喊代表月亮惩罚你，自己这张脸真就别要了。

Omega藏好自己的小心思，冲Alpha嘿嘿坏笑，“边伯贤你是不是真阳痿？”

“……”

“能理解能理解，毕竟快三十五了，力不从心，正常，我不嘲笑你——噗噗。”

你已经在嘲笑了！不对，这不是阳不阳痿的问题！

“晚上见~”

金钟大凑过去吻了吻边伯贤的嘴角，一手拎着便当盒，一手抓起帽子，脚底抹油溜之大吉。

 

家庭煮夫边式男子一整天都是坐立不安——不是因为阳痿！是……唉……他都决定了，也跟Chennie表过态了，再也不会让Chennie怀孕，他是真的害怕再经历一回那些折磨他折磨Chennie的日子。自己倒是罢了，Chennie那时候被折磨得体重直线下降，瘦得颧骨都凸出来，吃什么吐什么。后来连走路都很辛苦，走几步就要歇一会儿，手肿脚肿的，看着都心疼。等到了做手术那天，他在手术室外急得直转圈圈，当看见Chennie面色惨白被推出来，自己差点儿就掉眼泪。

那样难熬的日子，是真的不想再经历了。

想来想去，边伯贤决定给金钟大的朋友拨电话，问问昨晚到底发生了什么，让他的Omega主动提出要再生一个孩子的想法。

“您好，是我，边伯贤。”

“……干嘛？在线秀恩爱？”

边伯贤嘿嘿一笑，问：“昨晚Chennie跟你都聊了什么啊？”

“没什么啊，就说——”电话那头传来一声轻笑，“说家里四个人除他以外都穿成美少女战士去参加万圣节派对，他很郁闷，想生个纯血铁Alpha，能跟他组团建立复仇者联盟去打外星人。”

“……”

还真像他那只猫能说出来的话。

不过，仅仅是这样而已吗？理由未免太荒诞了……

挂了电话，边伯贤坐在沙发上思考人生A生婚姻生。一直到双胞胎姐妹放学回来，他还在思考，吃饭的时候思考，上厕所的时候思考，监督两个女儿做作业的时候依然在思考——妈蛋！思考不下去了！

“你们乖乖在家待着，不许动炉灶，不许动电源，不许去阳台，记住了吗？”

边伯贤一边换衣服一边叮嘱双胞胎。

“爸比你去哪儿？”

“抓，猫。”

 

驱车赶到电视台的时候，正巧碰上金钟大和Staff们告别。告别就告别吧，还笑得那么甜，金Chennie你已婚了知道不！边伯贤大摇大摆走过去，往人旁边一站，宣誓主权般揽过Omega的肩膀，笑呵呵对Staff们说辛苦了说多谢关照。趁金钟大还没反应过来，又拉着人小手快步返回车内。最后出来的经纪人只看到迅速消失的车尾灯，抠了抠人中，直叹边快快不是浪得虚名。

金钟大坐在副驾，笑嘻嘻戳边伯贤的脸，“我今天待遇这么好啊？家主亲自来接。”

家主先生腹诽，就差老子喂你吃饭了，你说你待遇好不好。

“吊着脸干嘛？笑一个。”

猫咪伸爪子捣乱，边伯贤一把按住猫爪子，打了把方向盘，汽车稳当当停在路边。

“挺高兴啊？”

“当然，今天拍摄超——顺利，还认识了非常厉害的大前辈，感觉合作能成功的样子。”

提起最心爱的歌唱事业，猫咪喵呜喵呜说个不停，边伯贤也不忍心打扰，或者说，他更喜欢看猫咪谈论歌唱谈论音乐——在那些夜不能寐的日子里，几乎全靠猫咪的歌声获得慰藉。

“前辈还说有机会请我们去他家做客，对了，说一定要带上Milky和Toasty！”

“那就约个时间，带瓶好酒过去。”边伯贤附和道。

猫咪却不说话了，直勾勾望着他的Alpha，猫眼睛亮亮的，似是能看穿人类的心事。

“看我干嘛？”

“今天不止是来接我吧？”

边伯贤垂了眼帘咬着嘴唇，好半晌才开口：“我们说好的，不再要孩子了。”

金钟大抬了抬眉梢，比了个手势请边伯贤继续说下去。Alpha轻声说道：“太辛苦了，我、我不想让Chennie再辛苦一回——如果是为了万圣节……我答应你！Chennie说穿什么我和孩子们就穿什么！”

幼稚的抱怨被这个人知道了，金钟大一时有些尴尬。

“所以，我不能答应Chennie的要求。”

“如果我说……”金钟大盯着后视镜上的挂件，那儿挂着他们一家四口的自拍合影，他和边伯贤，Milky和Toasty，四个人笑得又傻又可爱，“如果我说我是真的想再要一个呢？不是为了什么万圣节，是真的想把我们家变成五口之家，你还会拒绝吗？”

边伯贤愿意承认，正经严肃起来的金钟大总让人莫名生出不敢靠近的念头，清清冷冷的，气都不敢往大的喘，生怕被这双眼神凌厉的眸子瞪一眼，腿都要软了。可是他现在面临更为严肃的问题，有必要跟他的Omega掰开了揉碎了讲清楚。

“Chennie——”

“啊！有关东煮！”金钟大兴奋地指着不远处，“边伯贤！我们去买关东煮吃！”

“……我说你能不能有个正形——喂！帽子戴好啊！钱包拿了吗！少买点！”

纯血铁A边式越来越觉得自己是在养祖宗。

有关孩子的问题就这样被金钟大单方面终止，换回来满满三大杯的关东煮，还有一盒炒年糕一份烤鱿鱼。边伯贤嘴角直抽抽，说，我吃过晚饭了……金钟大不以为然，甚至无辜回答，不是给你买的啊，我一个人吃。

纯血铁A边式开始怀疑他的Omega胃里养了猪，或者干脆是个黑洞。

 

回家的路上，金钟大吃吃吃，进了家门，金钟大吃吃吃，跟双胞胎打过招呼哄了睡觉，金钟大还在吃吃吃。洗过澡准备睡觉了，金钟大说，伯贤儿~我想吃拉面~伯贤儿一把按住猫咪的胃，问道，你这里面是养了猪还是有个黑洞，嗯？猫咪弱小无辜又天真，回他，可我饿了~真的好饿好饿好饿~饲主边式无语凝噎，输给撒娇势力，认命去了厨房煮拉面。

夜深人静时分，公寓大厦仅有几盏小灯亮着，这其中就有边金家的厨房小灯。边伯贤站在炉灶前煮拉面，金钟大站在他后面啃黄瓜。

“……我说，你能不能把那玩意儿拿远点？”

半夜煮拉面就算了，还要忍受黄瓜味儿，要命噢！

咔嚓，猫咪故意发出嚼东西的脆响，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓，烦得边伯贤脑仁疼。

……反了！反了反了反了！

边伯贤扛起猫咪就把人往客厅沙发上扔，拧了把猫咪的鼻尖，龇牙咧嘴说：“再不听话就没有拉面吃了！”

猫咪终于肯乖乖放下黄瓜，讨好地蹭了蹭边伯贤的肚子，“好好，我听话——不当你面吃。”

“嗯？”

“不吃了！”

“这还差不多。”

边伯贤回了厨房，却放心不下，回头往客厅瞧——行吧，黄瓜不吃了，又开始吃苹果，吃完苹果吃桌上的饼干薯片，吃完饼干薯片又去零食柜翻孩子们的零食。

他纳闷的紧，心说自己不是养猫吗？怎这么多年养了头小猪？

怪不得都说别人家的猫咪是猫咪，我家的猫咪像头猪。

很快，拉面就煮好了，不等端过去猫咪就自己颠颠儿跑来厨房，自己拿着筷子端着小锅坐去餐桌边。呼呼吹了几下便心急地塞进嘴里。

“唔！好烫！”金钟大被烫得眼泪汪汪。

“……你着什么急，又没人跟你抢。”

“伯贤儿不吃？”

“谢谢，我不是猪。”

猫猪撇了撇嘴，嘀咕什么我是猪你就是养猪的。嗯嗯，他就是养猪的，养了一只怎么吃都不胖的猫猪，羡慕，嫉妒。

可边伯贤还是不明白自己养猫养了这么多年怎就成了养猪，便问：“你今天没来得及吃饭？”

金钟大摇摇头，含糊不清说：“吃了啊，早上吃了汉堡和巨无霸汉堡——两个。”

“……中午呢？”

“你做得蛋包饭，还有奶油意面可乐饼——四个。”

“……晚上呢？”

“奶油焗饭、奶油蘑菇汤、奶油蛋糕、奶油冰淇淋。”

然后又吃了关东煮和炒年糕和烤鱿鱼，中间夹黄瓜饼干薯片零食若干——天……别人炒股到破产，他家是吃到破产。

“你……不撑啊？”

“不撑，饿。”

“……行吧行吧，当我什么都没说。”

猫咪冲他嘿然一乐，举着小锅咕嘟咕嘟喝完了拉面汤，一点儿都不剩那种。边伯贤无语凝噎的同时询问猫咪是否需要消食片，这么晚了，吃这么多消化不了啊。猫咪摆了摆手，蹦出俩字：不饿。又蹦出俩字：洗澡。

“你要一起吗？”

金钟大停在浴室门前，跟边伯贤发出在线鸳鸯浴的邀请。

“我……”

“走啦~出门接我出了一身汗吧，洗干净再睡觉。”

就这么半推半就被猫咪拐进浴室。比起猫咪大大方方脱衣服泡澡，边伯贤不自在极了——但凡两人一起洗澡，从来就没有纯洗澡的时候，不是猫咪勾引他，就是他色诱猫咪，末了，前后折腾一个多小时才能走出浴室。

等等，这人今天突然邀他一起，该不会……

“Chennie，”边伯贤板起脸，“说好了不要孩子啊。”

猫咪愣了愣，突然就坐在边伯贤身上，两手搭在他肩上，猫眼睛眨巴眨巴，用他惯用的撒娇语气说：“可是我想。”

“不行——”

“我不怕疼的。”

“这不是疼不疼的问题——”

“我能熬过去。”

“可——”

“我说可以就可以，”金钟大捧起边伯贤的下颌骨，说话口吻严肃又认真，“只需要伯贤陪着我。”

“……”

“我说过的吧，孩子是爱意的延续，我啊……”他低下头，轻轻拥住爱人，“我好爱伯贤，你呢？你爱我吗？”

伴随沐浴露的清甜，渐渐有牛奶巧克力的馥郁味道钻进边伯贤鼻子，他抬手摸向怀里人的后颈处，那地方有个小小的鼓包，只是碰一下就会染上好甜的巧克力味道。

猫咪还在问他那个问题，一遍遍问，伯贤爱我吗？

怎么能不爱，从少年时代的末尾，途径繁花盛开的二十代，如今迈入沉稳安定的三十代，他的爱意延续着延续着，会延续至白发苍苍的人生最后阶段。

“当然也爱Chennie了……”边伯贤叹息般说道。

怀里人发出轻笑，他只觉那股牛奶巧克力味更重了，迷惑了心神，理智将将崩溃。

“等等，Chennie，你——”

边伯贤突然睁圆眼睛，不等他捂住鼻子，啪，脑袋里的弦断了。

Omega勾引他，故意打开腺体释放信息素，诱惑他发情。

近在咫尺的猫眼睛变得雾蒙蒙，柔柔看向边伯贤，又撒娇似的贴着他蹭来蹭去，蹭得他冒火。

一把就将人紧搂入怀中，熟练地扩张后穴，那地方早已湿软，张开一丝缝就等他进去。Alpha粗大的性器官在穴口蹭了几下，也不急着往里顶，而是抱着人跨出浴缸放在浴室另一边的躺椅上。嘎吱一声，他的Omega陷进柔软躺椅，张开腿露出湿湿软软的后穴，满目春情看过来。

边伯贤眯了眯眼睛，按住猫咪的腿根，用硬胀龟头顶开穴口，而后一寸寸挤了进去，直到整根没入，两人同时发出舒爽叹息。

停留适应的时间都不给，Alpha显露出他霸道强势的一面，大开大合操弄Omega发骚的后穴。边伯贤低下头，欣赏美景一般欣赏小穴如何吃下他的东西——那样贪婪，那样饥渴，哪怕是整根进去都好像不够，还要把囊袋也吃进去。

“别吸我……”

啪，边伯贤一巴掌扇在金钟大屁股上。猫咪立刻委屈兮兮地哼唧，嫌他打疼了，又说才没有勾引他。

“没有？没有你打开腺体作什么？嗯？还说没有勾引我……”

猫咪不吭气了，咬着嘴唇仰起下巴，承受要人命的快感。

淫乱的小穴狠狠吸着边伯贤，简直爽得魂儿都没了，他握住猫咪一对细瘦脚踝提起来再压下去，猫咪的膝盖压在猫咪自己肩上，整片下体暴露于边伯贤眼前，后穴如何吃下肉棒他看得一清二楚，看得眼睛都发红。进出抽插速度都不自觉加快，啪啪啪干得猫咪快哭出来。

“唔……啊……太快了……你、你慢点……”

“慢点还怎么怀孩子，”边伯贤咧开嘴角笑得痞里痞气，“Chennie不是想给我生孩子吗？还故意打开腺体勾引我，Chennie啊……就是只淫乱的小骚猫……”

虽然结婚多年，但金钟大还是受不了边伯贤在情事方面的露骨，那太……太难为情了……

他捂住Alpha的嘴不许这人再说下去，反而被对方含住手指，色情地吸了好半天。

浴室里出了后穴被操干的水声，就是边伯贤吸他手指的啧啧声响，金钟大试图抽回手，奈何身体发软，或者说他所有的感知都被身上的Alpha扰乱了，不知道要做什么，不知道要说什么，脑子里只有一个念头——享受Alpha带来的快感，接纳Alpha的所有，然后给他的Alpha怀上可爱的孩子。

金钟大呜咽一声，腿根抽搐了几下，精水一股一股从铃口溢出，又顺着胯骨滑下去，躺椅都被弄湿了。而牛奶巧克力的味道好似爆炸，气势汹汹朝边伯贤袭来。Alpha深深嗅了一口，也开始释放更多自己的腺体味道。他把人抱进怀里，哄孩子那样轻轻拍着猫咪的肩胛骨，一遍接一遍嗫嚅猫咪的名字，Chennie，Chennie，这样唤着，猫咪本就处于高潮中，听他用性感低沉的嗓音唤自己名字，哆嗦了几下，穴里都开始喷水。

热烫汁水悉数浇在龟头上，边伯贤被烫得一哆嗦，换了角度浅浅戳弄Omega身体内最隐秘部位的入口。

“Chennie，放松，我射进去……”

怀里的猫咪好乖，深呼吸着打开生殖腔入口，却嗫嚅着求边伯贤轻点，别弄疼他。

“不疼……很快就好……”

说是不疼，但Alpha渐渐胀大的结撑着脆弱部位，肚子好胀，身体里也好酸，而Alpha射精的时间总是太久，Omega哭得直抽抽，边哭边喊疼，像他们第一次标记那样，Omega疼得扭来扭去，一点儿都不老实。

边伯贤烦躁得紧，低吼着警告猫咪不许再乱动，下面则试探着顶进生殖腔，还没有进去，只是揉开了而已，猫咪突然发出尖叫，睁圆眼睛求他别再进去了，好疼，疼得要死。

不对啊，以前也不是没进去过，怎么这次反应这样强烈？

天生就有的敏锐让边伯贤察觉到金钟大的不对劲，他放开人，抽出肉棒想缓一缓，却看见几丝血被带出来。

操……

 

深夜的急诊室外事边伯贤烦躁不安的脚步声。

头发都干透了Chennie还没有出来。想起刚在医生告诉他Omega可能怀孕的话，他身上就出冷汗。什么时候有的？怎么、怎么没有一点儿迹象？怀双胞谈那时候Chennie吐得昏天暗地，傻子都能看出来Omega怀孕了，可这次——

怪不得突然食欲大增。而且细想想，不仅是最近几天，儿童节前就有了迹象，难怪能吃下那么多蛋糕——都怀孕了还去喝酒？！这臭猫还有没有没自觉！

唉……自己不也是没自觉，这样迟钝，猫咪突然食欲大增的原因都没察觉到。

“人没事了。”医生终于打开急诊手术室的大门，责怪地看着边伯贤，“你们又不是没有孩子，怎么怀孕都不知道。”

边伯贤讪讪抓了抓脸，“他那时候吐得很厉害，我以为……所以食欲大增也算迹象之一吗？”

医生详细又详细地跟他解释了一通，告诉他即便是同一个Omega在二胎或者三胎时表现都不同，所以必须仔细观察，一旦出现反常迹象就立刻来医院做检查。

“他……他前几天喝酒了，没关系吧？”

医生：世界如此美好，我不能暴躁——不行，忍不住。

“……没关系个屁！！！”

深夜的急诊室没了边伯贤烦躁不安的脚步声，倒有了医生暴躁的训话声。

看来，即使是世界一番的纯血铁Alpha也逃不过被教做人呢。

 

转天，边伯贤又面对爸爸妈妈的暴躁，三十好几的铁A被妈妈不留情面当众扭耳朵教育，铁A委屈，但是铁A不敢说。

“……你还笑？！”

好容易哄好爸爸妈妈把人送走，边伯贤回了病房就看见金钟大笑得好像筛糠，可Alpha不能现在跟Omega发脾气，只得去掐Omega的脸蛋算作发泄。

“你的骂都让我挨了，你还好意思笑……”

“好好，我不笑了，那我也不知道啊~”

边伯贤撇嘴，“自己变得那么能吃都没发觉，害我还以为养了猪。”

“你说我什么？”

“……我没说话。”边伯贤给嘴巴拉拉链，转头假装研究自动输液器。

金钟大又问：“孩子们呢？”

“……”  
“……拉链可以拉开了。”

“在爸爸妈妈那儿。”

金钟大点点头，猫眼睛滴溜溜转一圈，说：“我想吃海鲜。”

得，祖宗发话，那就买去吧。

“等等！还有炸酱面。”

“还有什么？一次说完，”边伯贤栽倒在金钟大胸口，轻轻摸了摸Omega尚且平坦的小腹，“我不跑第二趟，累死了，一晚都没睡。”

到底是那样爱的人，Omega也舍不得折腾，揉了把Alpha乱糟糟的发顶，柔柔说道：“没了，再帮我喂饱你自己。”

边伯贤抬起头冲猫咪嘿嘿一乐，“等我，立刻回来。”说罢又弯腰吻了吻猫咪的唇角，再捏一捏猫咪柔软的爪子，便出门伺候他一手养大的猫猪。

 

十个月时间说长不长说短也不短，日子在猫猪不停吃吃吃的时间里过去，吃得边伯贤开始怀疑人生。不过，猫咪不像第一胎那样被折磨到消瘦，Alpha还是放下心来，猫咪说吃什么，好，去买，买不到就托朋友买，朋友也买不到——那就真的没辙了，老老实实听猫咪抱怨吧，反正猫咪总是抱怨一半就睡过去，睡醒了继续吃吃吃。

然而怀双胞胎的那些日子对边伯贤来说太过难忘，以至时常怀疑猫咪的轻松是装出来，是为了让他安心，趁他睡着或者不在的时候悄悄忍受痛苦。

怀揣着这些疑惑，边伯贤决定和猫咪深谈一次。

“我疯了吧？难受了不说还忍着，你苦情剧看多了还是以为我在演苦情剧？”

……牙尖嘴利。

“我真的很饿，”金钟大拽了拽边伯贤的袖子，“我们去吃牛排吧！”

“……医生昨天才告诉你别吃太多。”

金钟大吐吐舌头，又做个鬼脸，嘀咕道，边伯贤你又虐待我，我要去跟妈妈告状。他说就说吧，还扭过去，给Alpha只留一个后脑勺。

最近没顾上剪头发，发梢已经盖过后颈了，软趴趴贴在那儿，脑瓜顶也有几撮乱翘，金钟大的背影像极刚疯玩一场的猫。

边伯贤看得喜欢得紧，揉了把Omega的头毛，手法温柔娴熟，猫咪被他伺候得要睡过去。

“困了？”

“唔……有点儿。”

“那就睡吧。”

“可是肚子饿……”

“……睡醒再吃。”

“你说的。”

“我说的——”边伯贤一把抱起猫咪，呃，好沉，“睡醒我们去吃牛排。”

猫咪眨了眨困倦的眼睛，仰头吧唧亲了口边伯贤，拱啊拱的，寻到舒服姿势便睡过去。

顺着金钟大的眉眼弧度一路看到这人已然隆起的腹部，边伯贤越看越喜欢，手掌贴着腹部轻轻摸着，低语道，你乖乖出来，别让你猫咪阿爸难过。

也不知道猫咪阿爸是听见了还是在做梦，哼哼唧唧应了一声，而后便是细细鼾声传来。边伯贤听着，又嗅了口空气里若有似无的牛奶巧克力味道，对于这个孩子的降临没那么担心了。

 

“你怎么还在吃啊？要做手术了。”

医生都惊讶于金钟大的能吃程度，直说几乎没见过手术前还在吃得Omega。金钟大抹了抹嘴，冲医生讨好地笑，把三明治塞给边伯贤，叮嘱道，不许吃啊，等我出来我要吃完的。

“……你快去吧你。”

双胞胎姐妹也在旁边惊讶，异口同声说：“阿爸什么时候变这么能吃了……”

边伯贤：呵呵。

“我们的零食该不会也是阿爸吃完的吧？！”

边伯贤：呵呵哒。

“弟弟一定也很能吃。”

“都说了是妹妹！”

“不可能，我觉得是弟弟。”

“一定是妹妹！这样等明年万圣节我们就能扮飞天小女警了！”

“对吼！飞天小女警！”

边伯贤：我什么都不知道我什么都没听见飞天小女警也好美少女战士也罢老子退出老子不参加。

 

后来，等金钟大从手术室里出来，头一件事就是询问孩子是Alpha还是Beta还是Omega。医生哭笑不得，说要等孩子性别分化后才知道。猫咪又问，是男孩子还是女孩子，如果是男孩子，加上边伯贤的遗传基因，指不定会是Alpha，纯血，铁A。

“女孩子。”妈妈插话道，“是很可爱的女孩子呢，很像Chennie呢。”

金钟大：……

边伯贤：妈我谢谢您。

“老子真的很想喊一声‘Avengers Assemble’！！！”

 

就这样，边白熙带着能组团打外星人的愿望降临了，而金钟大绝没有想到三女儿的万圣节愿望竟然是科学怪人，理由so简单：因为超酷。

“难道雷神就不酷吗！鹰眼就不酷吗！同款绿色的浩克就不酷吗！考虑一下吧宝贝儿，让阿爸喊一声‘Avengers Assemble’好吗？”

金钟大要抓狂了。

三女儿奶声奶气答：“科学怪人超酷！爸比你觉得呢？”

边伯贤：爸比不在，没有爸比这种生物。

金钟大：……我要离家出走。

双胞胎姐妹：阿爸又闹脾气了，所以还是飞天小女警更好嘛。

边伯贤：告辞！

金钟大：我闹了！

 

今天也是边金家平静的一天呢。

可喜可贺，可口可乐。


End file.
